Embracing Darkness and Light
by Kaze-Kami-Ha
Summary: Raven's nightmares of Trigon are replaced by an odd vision as a new face enters Jump City. RaeOC, StarRob.
1. Visions

This is my first Teen Titans fic, and if I have made any errors then I would like to know them so I may correct them. This fic does have an OC lead and will have a number of OC villians, but please don't hate because of that. Lastly the OC lead, as you'll notice, is a former member of the Justice League (Figure with 50+ guys on the JLU putting one more in couldn't hurt, right?). Expect cameos and guest appearances by a handful of JL guys. Please review.

* * *

It was normal for Raven to have nightmares, visions of her father standing tall above Jump City as it burned to the ground, citizens screaming in pain as they cooked alive, her own friends in the Teen Titans wailing as their flesh was devoured by flame, asking one question: Why? 

Lately Slade would stand next to her father, stories shorter but still dwarfing the buildings of the city. At time she too, with four glowing red eyes, would stand next to them, grinning madly at the havoc. Other she would be in the streets, cowering like a little girl, gazing up at the monsters before her.

However tonight what she had was not a nightmare. It was a dream.

A vision.

In this one Trigon, her demonic father, stood taller than any building, a living monolith of evil as his four eyes burned. Across from him a human, encased in a pure white glow. No feature could be made, save his defiant stance and the glowing cape that cascaded behind him with the whim of the winds. As the two figures prepared for battle all she could hear... was a chant.

**They stand opposite, beings of power**

**One of dark intent, destroyer of all**

**One of bright will, wishing to be a saviour**

**Clash they shall, upon a world on a brink**

**Of death and demons, leaving blood in the wake**

**Stand tall dear child, stand strong dear child**

**Embrace the darkness, embrace the light**

**The forces shall clash, the skies shall tremble**

**As a warrior strikes, the final blinding blow**

Then all was white, her dream at an end.

* * *

It was at least 7AM by the time he got home. The young man pulled off his black uniform and cape, tossing them to a pile next to his bed, a book bag of things landing next to it. He walked over to the computer and sat down in his chair, opening a file and looking at the first two lines. 

_Name: Lord Hydra_

_Real Name: Unknown_

After a moment he sighed, deleting the word 'unknown' and in it's place typed in a name. A real one.

He stared at it for a moment, saved the file and turned his computer off. He then turned to stare at the uniform heaped on the ground, shaking his head a bit as he did.

He was Corona. A Super-Hero. He was member of the Justice League who was told to stay away from Lord Hydra by J'onn J'onzz, The Martian Manhunter. Much like the Huntress before him like she was warned to not go after Mandragora he ignored him. Hydra was one of Liberty City's rouges, one of many he fought. And yet he, the one with the most experience against this villain, was told he would not be in the operation as they not only fought him, but as they seeked a connection to Jennings Enterprises.

He had... knowledge of the company. And knew where to look to find answers.

Who was Hydra, the villain he had clashed with time and agian?

Why did he have connections with Jennings Enterprises?

Why was he denied the right to help in the fight against Hydra?

He couldn't just sit around until someone told him, if they ever did. So he did the only thing he could do, seek help from his fellow League members. The only ones to offer support were Supergirl, Green Arrow, Booster Gold and The Question. He knew where to look for answers, Question could put together connections and the other three could help if a battle began. Like he had expected a battle did begin. He and Hydra locked themselves in single combat as the others dealt with underlings. When the dust settled they had won.

And in the end he had his answers. Hydra was caught, a serum injected into him to remove his powers. One of his most powerful enemies finally dealt with.

As well as something he knew could happen.

* * *

The transporter delivered them to the Watchtower's bridge. As Corona expected J'onn was waiting for them his pure red eyes staring into his blue ones. He knew this was going to royally suck. Heck, being the League's youngest member at sixteen was bad enough at times. But he knew exactly how this was going to go down. 

"Corona, you have disobeyed a direct order that..."

"You had no right to give." He stared back at the Martian, walking up to him. Looking up at the taller alien he looked him in the eyes, his colleges, no, friends standing back to watch. "You knew this the entire time didn't you?"

"Yes. It was for that reason..."

"That I should have been there! I had a right to know!"

"Information must be withheld at times. I do not enjoy it, but we could not risk it. Your anger may have led you to kill him."

Corona crossed his arms and turned his head away with a huff. "Yeah well, I didn't kill him. I just beat him, for the first time I beat him instead of trading blows until he ran away! Guess there wasn't as much of a 'risk' as you thought."

"Perhaps, however you have evaded the point. You still have disobeyed a direct order. One that I gave very clearly."

"Well can you at least save a lecture on a CD so I can listen to it later? Or are you going to cut to the chase already?"

"If you are referring to your status in the Justice League, then I shall. You will be required to pack your belongings and turn in your identification card. Your out."

"Whoa, Whoa J'onn." Oliver Queen, AKA the Green Arrow walked up his arms waving. "Come'on, you can't to that!" J'onn's brow furrowed. He had enough problems without Green Arrow adding to them in an attempt to protect his friend.

"Your right buddy, he can't." Corona said as he slipped his ID Card in his hand, lightly tossing it into the air as he summoned his powers. An aura of blue light surrounded his body as he took aim at the card. "Because I QUIT!" With practiced ease his powers flowed into his hand sending a beam of light at the card, his full power withheld as he used just enough to turn the offending card into ash. As everyone on deck watched his display he turned on his heel, his cape billowing with a flourish as he began to walk to the living quarters for one last time.

* * *

And that was that. He began to pack all the things in his room. He booked a quick flight to the city his mother used to live in and would leave in two days. He would rent a hotel for a while until he found a new apartment to live in. He would need help renting an apartment and enlisting in a new school when the fall came around. But he knew someone who was more than willing to help. And besides, it wouldn't take long for him to sell his stocks in Jennings Enterprises. He had already everything in motion and would make at least a few million from it all. 

And Liberty City was safe enough now. A group of young Meta-Humans, the Eclipsers, would be able to protect it. And with Hydra in jail all his rouges were taken care of. He needed to get out of the city. Corona needed to get out.

James Jennings needed to get out.

His next destination: Jump City.

The Ex-League member sighed as he fell back onto the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"I really hope this goes right..."

* * *

Notice: All flames will fuel Raven's Anger. Constructive C&C will be reviewed by Beast Boy. 

On second thought, never mind.


	2. On a Dark City Street

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted out as her hands encased themselves in dark energies, her powers lifting a steel beam and throwing it at the offending Cinderblock who stood at the entrance of a building. The concrete villain simply backhanded the beam away and into a charging Starfire. Inside Slade-Bots carted an old cross from the Jump City Museum, dating back at least three thousand years. There was only one thing special about the cross.

It was in the shape of the Mark of Scathe.

Raven fought the fear that welled up inside of her as she made a second gesture to send a lamp post at the beast, this time forcing it to coil up and wrap around Cinderblock's knees. A recovered Starfire, after shoving the beam off of herself, charged again with a kick to the stone-creature's head while Raven disoriented sending it backwards into the ground from the force of the alien's blow. Sonic Cannon fire and multiple animal noises could be heard in the background as the male Titans fought the Slade-Bots. On occasion Robin would let out a battle cry as his staff smashed the metal skulls of his opponents.

Knowing Cinderblock was hardly out Raven chanted her three-word mantra, lifting Cinderblock upwards as the beast tried to regain it's footing. Fighting the beast as it fought her powers she threw it upwards with a grunt. Starfire was already flying high, her star-bolts at the ready. Raven's powers relaxed letting Cinderblock fall earthwards, star-bolts following it's decent. The beast slammed into the ground as the green energies peppered it with more force than cannon fire. A pained moan, or what could be interpreted as one, came from it, and all was still.

"This was a tiring fight friend Raven." Starfire said as she floated down near the gothic Titan.

"Don't go to sleep yet." Raven replied. "There's still more to do." The other female Titan nodded and together they floated down into the museum just in time to witness Robin's bo-staff piercing a Slade-Bot's head, forced through the armour with his strength, training and fury. He removed the pole and took a moment to steady his breathing. A tiger bounded over, shifting into the green-skinned changling Beast Boy.

"Sorry guys, I lost'em." He said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Just great." The half machine Titan known as Cyborg said as he shook his head. "That's the fourth ancient something-or-other Slade made off with this month."

"I know." Robin said, collapsing his staff and looking around. "First four suits of strange four-eyed armour from China, two tapestries from France, an Aztec throne made of gold and silver, and now this, a cross from the Middle East that's at least three thousand years old. All four artefacts have the exact same symbol on them. But they're all from different parts of the globe. It makes no sense." His gloved hand rubbed at his chin for a moment. "Let's go back to the Tower, I'll try to dig up some info on this stuff."

"Good idea." Cyborg looked over at a hole in the wall, one that the robots used to escape the building. "If there's anything else Slade wants we need to get to it first."

* * *

James set the last of his belongings on the floor. It was a week since the day that he quit the Justice League, although most people would say he was cast out.

Po-tate-o, Po-tat-o. To-mate-to, To-mat-to, same thing.

"Well kid, looks like your all set up here."

James nodded and turned around to as Oliver Queen dusted his hands off. "Yeah. Thanks Ollie. For everything."

'Ollie' just chuckled a little and stroked his trimmed beard. "Hey, don't mention it, I told ya I owed you for the whole gig in New York, right? Sides, it was your money that bought the place."

James nodded as Ollie walked towards the door. "Well, see ya around kid. Kick some ass for me."

James in turn nodded. "You too Ollie. Punch Darkseid in the face for me if you get the chance."

"Will do kid, will do." And with that Ollie left the room. James turned to the mirror on the wall to look at himself.

He was about 5'8, short black hair that was neatly trimmed, and bright blue eyes that stared back at him from the mirror. He still remembered when they were brown.

Before he got his powers. Before he became Corona.

He shook his head once and undressed, setting his clothes in a hamper. As the sun moved to hide it's face behind the horizon he redressed, this time in his costume. First black tights. After that a black long sleeved shirt that hugged his frame, an image of a bright blue ring with spikes on the front of his chest. Next he pulled the mask that was attached to his shirt over his face. The mask left the lower half of his face exposed, the same symbol on his chest also on his forehead, with blue flame designs extending from the eyes. Next was his utility belt that contained a few odds and ends. The blue belt was fitted snugly to his frame as he reached for his boots, black with the ring symbol emblazed on the sided. Next came the black gloves, once more the symbol showing on the palms and back of the hands. Lastly he lifted his cape, black on the outside and bright blue on the inside. Once it was fitted the cloth surrounded him, in a manner that he had seen Batman's cape surround the man's frame.

He walked out to the balcony, closing the doors behind him. It was one of the highest buildings in the area, chosen so he could get in and out unnoticed. He took in a deep breath before standing on the railing and forgetting about Liberty City.

About Lord Hydra.

About the League.

About James Jennings.

And in turn Corona let a grin come to his face as he let his body lean forward until he was in free fall. The ground rushed up to greet him, but instead his power surrounded him, a bright blue glow contrasting his black costume. After a moment his body tilted up until he began to gain height, grinning as he flew above the city.

It was time to make himself known.

* * *

"Come on Tony, load it up! No telling when we'll have Titans to deal with!"

"If you want it done quicker Jimmy, then PICK SOMETHING UP!"

The man named Jimmy grumbled a bit and grabbed a VCR, walked out of the shop he, Tony and Hal were robbing, and placed it in the back on a white van. "There, now get the TV in there already!"

Tony and Hal in turn grumbled as they lifted a heavy TV with a forty-inch screen outside the store and to the van. Jimmy smiled for a moment; it was good to be the boss.

"Gee, that looks heavy. Let me take it off your hands." The three men looked around for a moment then squawked as the TV began to glow a bright blue. Tony and Hal jumped from it, but the TV hung in mid-air, nothing but a blue glow holding onto it. The TV floated back into the store and was gently set down, the three robbers staring as the glow vanished.

"Jimmy... what was that?"

"I dunno..."

"Oh that? That was me."

The three robbers looked around until a light bang sounded from their van. They turned to face the sound and spotted the source of the voice, a black-clad man with a cape glowing the same blue as the TV did now standing on the top of their van. "Now you can all surrender quietly, or I can kick your butts. What would you like?"

"A bullet in your head!" Tony cried out as he pulled a pistol firing a pair of bullets in short order. One hit their foe in the head, the second in the chest.

Both bullets bounced off, the figure unharmed.

"All righty then, one Corona style butt-whooping coming right up!"

The figure leapt down in front of the nearest crook, cocking a fist back and slamming it into Hal's jaw causing the man to drop unconscious to the sidewalk. Tony charged him in turn, but the hero was ready for him and shot out his leg in a practiced, but imperfect, sidekick. Tony caught the kick with his chest and was sent into the store's wall for his trouble, joining Hal in Corona induced slumber.

During all of this Jimmy had grabbed the VCR from the van and lifted it above his head. The hero's attention on his two underlings, he made a silent, wordless battle cry and brought it down on the glowing kid's head. The head flinched slightly before the hero turned around to face him. Jimmy dropped the VCR are he was met with a flat stare.

"Did you just whack me in the back of the head with a VCR?"

Jimmy's only response was to openly gawk as the hero levelled a hand at his chest. The hand glowed brighter until a blast slammed into him, forcing him off his feet and into the side of the van, sending him into a forceful sleep.

Corona dusted his hands off for a moment before using his light-based power to levitate the three crooks to a light post. Taking some special twine from his belt he tied the three together around the pole. Sirens in the distance told all he needed to know. He placed a simple sticker on Tony's head and called forth his powers letting them carry him upwards to a nearby rooftop. He dropped his protective aura and used his dark costume to blend in with the shadows.

Batman he wasn't, but even glow-in-the-dark Corona could be a little sneaky when needed.

* * *

Detective Wong Li was a woman of Chinese decent, standing 5'1, brown eyed and with short-cropped black hair. In the passenger seat of her car was her partner, another detective named Louie Howard. He stood at 6'3 with matted brown hair, green eyes and a bit of a beer gut, but Wong knew he was plenty fit and could outrun many of the new additions to the police force.

They were dispatched to a small shop where a break and enter was in progress, back up not far behind. A small siren on the unmarked vehicle blared as they reached the scene. Both expected the robbers to either drop their goods to make a break for it, or to have already gotten away.

As they exited the car a white van with stolen property was present as well as three men, the robbers, tried around a pole. Wong ran over to the men as Louie looked at a dent on the side of the van. "Man, what happened here? Looks like some one came down on these guys."

"_Shedding some light on a dark city street. Courtesy of Corona_."

Louie turned to look at what his partner was talking about and then noticed the sticker on of the men, black with blue writing.

"Oh joy... As if the paperwork dealing with the Teen Titans wasn't enough, now we got this!"

Neither Detective noticed a glowing blue figure fly away.


	3. Tea and Breakfast

Thank you for reading. Please review so I know if I need to improve something. And encouragment is always welcome. Thank you.

* * *

Black gloves tapped rapidly at the keyboard, the man's mask peeled back as his eyes ran across the screen. A slight clank at his side prompted him to turn his head as the elder butler set down a cup of tea on a small plate next to him. The butler turned to look at the screen. "Research Master Bruce?"

The Dark Knight lifted the tea to his lips, taking a long sip as he turned back to the screen of the Batcave's computer. "Just a little Alfred."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the screen. "Slade? Isn't he the one that Master Dick and the Titans are dealing with?"

Bruce nodded as his set the tea down, his fingers returning to the keyboard. "I thought I'd do a little looking into his background. Not much to find though. There are hints towards a 'Slade Wilson' but I have no way of knowing if it's the same Slade."

"I see. Well then, I'll leave you to your work."

* * *

Green gloves tapped rapidly at the keyboard, the boy's eyes darting across the screen. A slight clank at his side prompted him to turn his head as the Tower's Tamarian set a tray of food next to him. "Good morning Robin, I have made some Earthen food for you, the scrambled eggs, toast of the French, strips of the bacon and juice of the orange." Robin smiled a bit and took the glass bringing it to his lips, one hand still tapping at the keyboard.

"Thanks Star. I guess I needed that." And he knew it too, he had been investigating since five AM on his computer. It was now around seven, the other Titans were sure to be up soon. "I've been looking for more info on the stolen artefacts, and any others that Slade might go for." He set the juice down and set the plate of food on his lap, scooping some eggs with the fork and placing it in his mouth, his eyes never leaving the screen. "The only connection everything has is that symbol." Robin used one hand to type commands, the '5' like symbol popping up on the screen. "Location and age doesn't seem to matter, just that symbol."

Starfire looked over the things on the screen as Robin worked away at his eggs. Noticing something she pointed at the screen. "What is that list Robin?" Setting the fork down the Boy Wonder typed a few commands.

"It's a list of similar artefacts and objects, all with the same symbol. Either they've gone missing, been stolen, or was bought by a Dale Sobrin. Slade."

"Slade!" The Tamarian exclaimed, turning to the human at the computer. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the name is an anagram, the letters of one or more words rearranged to spell something else." Another command typed into the computer made the letters move around to spell two names.

_Slade _

_Robin_

"Slade literally signed his name on it for us."

"I see. Why is he gathering all these things?"

"I don't know. I really don't." After a moment Robin began to work at the bacon as Cyborg walked into the room.

"Hey, morning everybody. Ready for a meaty-meat breakfast?"

"I'm good, Starfire all right made something for me." Robin sighed as he turned the computer off and picked up his tray and juice, taking them to the couch. Once there he set them on the table and turned the TV on, Starfire floating over to sit next to him, a smile lighting up her face. Cyborg wandered into the kitchen, looking for meat in the fridge as Beast Boy bounded into the room.

"Time to make a yummy, tasty tofu breakfast!"

"No WAY! We need real meat!"

Raven was the last to walk in. Seeing the usual 'Tofu vs. Meat' argument starting up she decided to leave her tea for the time being, walking up to the couch as Robin flipped the TV to the news. "How long are those two going to go at it this time?" She asked almost impassively.

"I give'em two hours."

"I believe our friends will argue for three."

All three turned their head to the screen as a woman adjusted her glasses. "This JCTV News. I'm Linda Stockwell with this morning's news. Later this morning we will be interviewing Lex Luthor about his presidential campaign, but first the local news.

"Last night three men attempted to rob Jump To It Electronics. Two more attempted to rape a woman, and another man tried to rob a convenience store. What do these three crimes have in common? The same man stopped them. For unknown reasons the Super-Hero 'Corona' who normally operates in Liberty City as well as being a former member of the Justice League has been spotted in Jump City."

Robin raised an eyebrow as the screen switched to another woman, blonde haired and looking a little shook up. "These two guys were about to do God-knows-what to me, and all of a sudden this... guy just swoops in and smacks them around. He seemed a bit young, but he was really kind and he even walked me back to my apartment."

Raven's brows furrowed in concentration as Beast Boy and Cyborg halted their argument to walk over to watch the screen. The screen switched again, showing a recorded battle, the date shown being six months prior as a glowing black clad figure fought what looked to be a cross between a woman and a snake. The figure dodged the snake-woman's attempt at a tackle and slipped over to grab the end her lower half, which was one big snake tail. He then proceeded to swing her around a few times before slamming her into a wall.

"Many questions need to be asked. Why is he in Jump City? Does he intend to stay here? Why is he no longer a part of the Justice League? And most importantly what will our city's mainstay defenders, the Teen Titans, think of this new hero in our city?

"In other local news..."

Robin pressed the power button as he crossed his arms. "Well, this is interesting."

"Do you know him Robin?" Starfire asked, tilting her head to one side.

"No, not really. Skimmed over the Justice League roster once though, said he had light-based powers."

"Light based huh?" Raven said thinking for a moment.

"Huh. Kind of weird he'd pack up you know? What you think he's here for? Chasing someone?" Cyborg asked. Starfire placed a finger on her chin thinking.

"Perhaps we should offer assistance to a fellow defender of the people?" Robin shook his head.

"No, I don't think he'd be chasing some one. If he were, he would have kept a lower profile, that way he could surprise whoever he was chasing. Maybe he's... moved here or something."

"Hey, wait, wait!" Beast jumped around for a moment, his arms waving around. "If he's sticking around, maybe we can have him sign up with us! They said he ran with the League for a bit, so maybe he could join up and help us out!"

Raven sighed and turned to level a flat stare at the green skinned one. "Need I remind you what happened the LAST time we had some join us?" That caused the entire room to flinch. "I don't think we need to be in a big rush to sign someone else up just yet." Robin nodded slightly in agreement.

"Raven has a point, we need to learn more about him before we can even consider it. Remember, he's a FORMER League member. People don't just wake up and say they want to quit the Justice League. There's a reason behind it, and until we can be sure about him..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point." Beast Boy waved slightly and walked back over to the kitchen. "I gotta get my tofu done."

Cyborg shook his head as Beast Boy left his view. "Low blow Raven, you know how hard he took Terra's... you know."

"I do know." Said the purple haired half-human said as she turned to the half-machine, her eyes staring into his. "Which is why I brought it up. The last thing we need is to get stabbed in the back again." Robin pushed the remains of his breakfast away and stood up, heading towards the door.

"I'll go phone Batman up, maybe he can answer a few things." Starfire smiled slightly as she floated over the couch, looking over at Raven.

"Come Raven, would you like to join me in a trip to the mall of the shopping."

"... Sure. Nothing else to do."

For a brief moment Raven had thought this was the figure in her dream. It was quickly dismissed however.

The figure in her dream glowed white. This 'Corona' glowed with a blue aura and wore a black costume. She snorted as she followed Starfire out the door, pulling her hood over her head. Just another useless dream to get her hopes up again.

'Final blinding blow my ass.'

* * *

Slade grinned to himself as his bots lifted a throne, over five thousand years old, into position. The thumb and forefinger on each hand shaped an 'L' and he placed them together to form a box.

Slade; Super-Villain, Nemesis of the Teen Titans, Messenger of Trigon and now Temple interior designer.

"More to the left... A bit more. Right there, now turn it... no the other way... yes, set it down right there." The bots gently set the ancient furniture down, a statue of Trigon seated on the throne, the statue's hands gripping the arms as it's face was twisted in a snarl. "Perfect." The statues four eyes glowed red as the Slade-Bots walked away.

"**_Report to me Slade, what is your status?"_**

"Yes Master. Everything you have asked for has been acquired. The last piece shall arrive soon."

As if it was some cue two Slade-Bots walked in, carrying the cross shaped into the Mark of Scathe. "Speak of the devil. Move it over there." Slade pointed to a table surrounded by candles in the centre of the room.

"_**Hold your servants Slade. I wish it to be moved here."**_

In a moment Slade's mind was sent an image. The minion turned to look at the wall above the throne. "Hmm... I will need time; I require some equipment to raise it up there.

"That is acceptable. Begin the second phase. Collect one hundred souls so their power may be used to fuel the gate."

"Yes, of course. However, I humbly request to ask a question."

"You may."

"You intend to make Raven's dark side take over her so you maybe released. I am not questioning your power, but what if she is able to conquer the evil within her. Should I prepare a backup plan?"

_**"Even though you have questioned my plan I will allow it. Your attention to details and acknowledgment of the possibility of failure is why I have chosen you to serve me. Fear not my minion. You have already set my back up plan in place."**_

"I see. I apologize for my insubordination. I will have one hundred souls brought here to garner the power needed."

"**_There is no rush my servant. Time is our ally at the moment. However, watch my daughter and her allies. Just in case."_**

"Of course Master. It shall be done." Slade's eye held a glimmer as the statue's glow faded.

The next phase had begun. The Earth would soon burn.


	4. Weeds of All Kinds

**Linostar:** I'll check it out sometime... if I ever find it.

**Hotshot45:** Thanks. And please keep reading.

* * *

For reference: 

Sunsedge: Corona

Canaryscupid: Green Arrow

Go For Gold: Booster Gold

metrosupergirl: Super Girl

Ask Away: Question

A lot of action in this one, hope to get this one right.

* * *

Tapping at the computer James opened up his usual instant messenger. Once logged on he entered a private room.

* * *

(Sunsedge has entered The Super Domain) 

Go For Gold: I still say we need a new name for our chat room.

metrosupergirl: it's fine bg, hey corona.

Sunsedge: Yo all, how's it hanging?

Go For Gold: Got an endorsement for Yellow Slug on the go

metrosupergirl: that helth drink? yuck, who drinks that stuff?

(Canaryscupid has entered The Super Domain)

Sunsedge: no clue. Q thinks it's related to the Sugar Girls.

Sunsedge: Hey GA.

Canaryscupid: HEY YOU ALL

Sunsedge: Dude, the caps.

metrosupergirl ducks ga's shouting

Canaryscupid: Sorry guys must have left it on. And what does the nut of all nuts say was related to the girl band this time?

metrosupergirl: yellow slug

Canaryscupid: Sorry I asked

(Ask Away has entered The Super Domain)

Sunsedge: Q always has a screw loose.

metrosupergirl: hey q

Ask Away: I'll take it as a complement

Sunsedge rolls his eyes Hey Q, what's up

Ask Away: I think I found the connection between Stonehenge and Breakfast Bars.

metrosupergirl: --;;

Sunsedge: --;;

Canaryscupid: Cut the emoticons already! Don't encourage his to find more conspiracies.

Ask Away: How many times must I say it? **Conspiracy **not conspiracies.

Canaryscupid: Whatever.

Sunsedge: So since everyone's here, how's the old house doing?

metrosupergirl: here flash was a little miffed about you being booted from the leauge.

Canaryscupid: No kidding. Not to mention Zatanna's still looking for you.

Sunsedge: Dudes, I'm 16, she's not supposed to try and get into my pants here.

metrosupergirl: if you were about to get laid by her you wouldn't complain :)

Sunsedge: Cheeky girl.

metrosupergirl: you love it :)

Ask Away: Anyway, Corona, I've heard a little rumour you might want to know

Canaryscupid: That's cause he wants into your skirt SG

Sunsedge: I will ignore that one GA. What's on the news reel Q?

Ask Away: It's only a rumour mind you, but a couple people have been hinting that Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are headed out of Gotham. A couple of /helpful/ people have stated they may go to Jump City, go through it or is already there.

Sunsedge: Really? I'll keep an eye out.

metrosupergirl: you know ga he should hit you for that one

Sunsedge: Can we keep my sex life off the chat?

Ask Away: You have a sex life?

Sunsedge whaps Q

metrosupergirl: LOL!

Canaryscupid: Hey BG! Your quiet tonight. What's up?

metrosupergirl: earth to bg!

Go For Gold: Sorry guys, phone rang, the guys from Yellow Slug. They want to do two ads instead of one V

Sunsedge: Good for you. Anyway, I gotta go. City isn't going to guard itself.

Canaryscupid: Have fun

metrosupergirl pinches coronas butt :)

Sunsedge slaps SG's in return

(Sunsedge has signed off)

* * *

Sitting on a flag post over a dozen stories over the city streets Corona sat. A clock in the distance read 9:24. A quarter moon hovered in the sky as Corona looked around. Telescopic vision allowed him to see for miles around him, his eyes glowing blue as he did so. 

"Quiet night. I haven't managed to find so much as a mugging."

Stretching slightly he rocked back and forth on the pole slightly as he let go of the extended vision.

"Ah well, nice coffee shop down there. Wonder if they serve super-heroes?"

The moment the words left his mouth an alarm in the distance began to ring in the distance. Corona shook his head as he pushed himself off the pole, wrapping his powers about his frame as he took off towards the noise. "So much for coffee."

* * *

Jump City National Bank closed at six PM sharp. Alarms were activated, safes locked and all cash accounted for. 

The alarms were now sounding loudly, the safe's door was ripped from it's hinges and two female robbers were in the process of reducing the bank's coffers.

A red-haired woman in a skin tight green strapless suit sat on a convertible's hood as another woman dressed in a red and black jester's outfit with white and black face paint and an object attached to her back hauled a heavy bag of cash to the vehicle.

Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

"Hey Red, this should keep your green thumb green for awhile, huh?"

Ivy rolled her eyes as she examined her fingers. "Yes, yes. You don't need to carry anything, my pet has that taken care of."

The blonde haired psychiatrist shrugged. "I like the feel of a lot of money." She tossed the bag into the car. She was about to turn around, however something caught her eye. "Hey... Ivy?"

"Yes Harley?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Yes Harley?"

"Do bags of money usually hover while glowing blue?"

The plant-woman blinked and turned to look. There the bag Harley had been carrying was floating above the backseat. Before she could wonder about it the bag moved, slamming into her accomplice knocking the wind out of her and slamming her into the bank's wall. The fun-loving crook slumped down the wall, shaking her head as she tried to reorient herself.

"What in the?"

"Whatever happened to good little girls who played with dollies?"

Ivy turned her head as Corona landed on the sidewalk in front of her. Ivy slid off the car and stood to look at her opponent. "That was a mistake."

"What was?" Before Corona could get an answer something walked out of the bank. He blinked at the walking plant that carried five large sacks of cash.

"Because your now food for my plant." It stood at least seven feet, green as a tree leaf, and was mostly humanoid. It's torso looked like several wrapped leaves and was built like a sumo wrestler. The legs looked much like the torso, a series of wrapped leaves and built thick. Instead of two arms however it had four, longer in proportion to the rest of the body but just as meaty (Or leafy if you prefer). Lastly it's head was a large Venus fly trap with flowers where eyes would be and green slime oozing from it's mouth. "Attack him my pet!"

The plant creature dropped the sacks and charged, and in turn Corona drew more power into his aura, charging as he felt energy coursing through him. He ducked under the flora's clumsy punch and launched an uppercut deep into it's gut. While under his aura's influence his strength was increased to the superhuman level, however while his fist pushed into the creature's stomach it contorted around his punch, the force absorbed harmlessly. Before he could recover one of the creature's three finger fists slammed into the side of his head, sending him across the street and into the wall.

During their short melee Harley had recovered enough to get to her feet, grab a sack and run to the car. Corona recovered just as she and Ivy got into the car. Ignoring the creature for the moment he took into the air. Once high enough he summoned his power to his hand, pointing an arm at the car's engine, sending a blast at it. Just as Ivy started the car his blast hit, demolishing the engine. Both women shouted out and leaped out of the car.

With the duo's escape prevented, Corona lowered himself closer to street level, readying another series of blasts. "On tonight's episode we will review the proper way to make a salad. First, cut the leaves to the desired sizes." Sending out a quick series of four blasts he severed the monster's arms causing Ivy to bring a hand to her mouth as her pet stumbled, Corona rushing over to it. Grabbing the creature in a military press he flew into the air, holding the unnatural plant above his head.

"Next, toss into your bowl." With a grunt he threw the plant into the car's backseat. The car bounced slightly as the weight of the plant hit it. Corona powered up another blast and took aim.

"Lastly, serve with something roasted!" He fired his blast at the car's fuel tank. Upon impact the car's fuel exploded sending the lovely criminal duo ducking for cover as the plant caught fire. Corona landed on the street again, facing the two women as Ivy turned to face him, face contorted in anger as her 'pet' burned away. "This recipe serves two bank robbers a six by six jail cell. Bon appetite."

"OK, funny stuffs over buster." Harley pulled an oversized popgun from behind her and aimed at the glowing hero. She fired as Corona brought his hand up. The boxing glove that was launched stopped a foot from the weapon. "Uh oh..." Both women took leapt away as the glow dissipated letting the glove fall to the ground. Upon contact it exploded, blackening the ground and causing the women to cover their ears. Before the duo could recover Corona levitated both woman to a nearby light post. Flying over Corona wrapped the metal around the bodies of the two criminals. He smiled and lightly pinched Ivy's cheek.

"Well I hope you two swing for the other team, because you're going to be sharing a small enclosed area with each other for quite sometime."

"You will pay for this!" Ivy said as she and Harley squirmed.

Corona shook his head and began to walk away, letting his aura drop. "Man, hope Bats doesn't get mad that I beat up his baddies." He blinked as he heard tires squeal against the road, a white and blue car turning around a corner, lights on full. The headlights would have blinded him if his powers didn't protect his eyes from them. As it was the light produced was absorbed adding to his own stores of power, even if only by a tiny bit of power. The doors opened and five occupants walked out.

A boy in green pants, red tunic with a black and yellow cape.

A green skinned boy in a black and purple suit.

An orange skinned and red-haired female alien in a purple top and miniskirt.

A half African American, half robotic man with blue and grey armour.

And lastly a girl wearing a cloak, only hints at a leotard visible, a hood covering most of her face but unable to conceal a pair of deep, piercing purple eyes.

Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven, the Teen Titans.

Beast Boy took a look at the tied of villains and crossed his arms. "Aww, all the fun's over."

"If you call fighting a big plant thing fun, then yeah, you missed it." The Titans approached, surrounding him in a half circle. "Hope you don't mind though, but I-Whoa!" Corona leaded back as an orange face with large green eyes filled his vision. "Uhh…"

"Whatisyourname-Wheredoyoucomefrom-Howdidyougethere-Whatisyourfavoritecolour-Wouldyouliketobemyfriend?" The orange face asked him.

"Uhh..." It took a moment for the one who called himself 'Brighter Than The Sun' to decipher the high-speed sentence. "My name is Corona, I moved here from Liberty City, I flew here, Blue and... ummm..." he 'ummm'ed as the large smile on the alien's face urged him on to answer the last question. "Sure?"

The alien squealed in delight as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug that made him reflexively raise his aura to keep his ribs from being crushed. After a moment he was released from the world's friendliest bear hug and he collapsed to the ground. Still glowing he floated a few inches off the ground, levitating over to the cloaked girl before righting himself back on his feet. He let his aura go and leaned closer to the girl dropping his voice to a whisper. "She always like this?" He asked.

"You have no idea." The girl spoke in return in an almost bored tone. The caped boy with an 'R' over his heart shook his head and walked over to him.

"Hey I'm Robin. You already met Starfire," he said, gesturing to the smiling alien, "and Raven." The gothic girl nodded in acknowledgment. "And over there is Beast Boy and Cyborg. We're the Teen Titans."

Corona looked over as the group smiled at him with the exception of Raven, who wasn't but nodded politely anyway. "Well, as I said, my name is Corona. Pleasure to meet you guys as well." Corona extended his hands, the Boy Wonder extending his as well. They shook hands for a moment before Cyborg walked over.

"So what brings you to these parts? Jump City is a ways away from Liberty."

Corona shrugged and crossed his arms. "Needed a change of pace. Things been quiet there for awhile so I thought I hop over here, seems to be enough action to go around."

Of course he didn't want to tell them that he needed to get away from memories as well, the emotional wounds in dealing with Hydra still fresh.

"Hey that's cool man!" Beast Boy piped up grinning a bit. "Hey, maybe you should come by the Tower sometime, I'll make some Tofu Dogs for you."

Before Corona could answer Cyborg had already gotten into the changling's face. "No WAY are we gonna serve a guest that tofu crap! We need to serve him real meat!"

"No way, you are not serving dead animals to anyone! Eating them is like eating me!"

The argument continued for a moment, Starfire floating over to the black-clad Corona. Corona turned to face Raven again. "Do they always do this?"

"You learn to tune them out. Eventually."

"Joy." He shook his head for a moment before summoning his aura. "Regardless I gotta go." Cyborg and Beast Boy did notice as Corona began to lift up. Shaking his head he turned to face Robin. "Tell them I'll take a rain check for now, K?"

The Boy Wonder nodded as Corona took off into the sky, as the argument shifted to the Gamestation. "He didn't seem like a bad guy."

Starfire nodded in agreement. Raven shook her head. "So did Terra." She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

The next morning Corona stretched as he sat on a rooftop. Below him in front of a library one of the presidential candidates was prompting himself, a cause for education and a cleaner environment. 

Corona forgot his name however. Hell, aside from Lex, the Republican leader and the Democratic leader he didn't really know anyone in politics. He must have been decently known however as reporters and news crews dotted the small crowd. He even thought he saw Lois Lane in the crowd. Corona shook his head and stood up again wondering what time he went to sleep last night. Three AM? Maybe Four? Not that it mattered.

Upon receiving his powers Corona's lifestyle was changed, among which was his sleeping habits. Most likely a side effect of some sort he only needed three to four hours a sleep each night, a fact that could be aggravating at times.

He didn't know they had the Teletubbies on at 2:30AM. Nor did he ever care.

In the morning he had flown about, getting the 'lay of the land', and finding the high school he would soon go to. Eventually he came across the crowd and stopped to look.

Shaking his head he prepared to dive off to continue on his way.

Then a car flew into the crowd.

* * *

Some one in the crowd had spotted the car being hurled in their direction and yelled a warning while running away. In a panic others followed suit, the only one 'hurt' was a man who was clipped by a side-mirror. 

A figure in red armour strode forward towards the crowd, grinning widely as he walked to the candidate who was frozen in fear.

The armoured figure was known as Adonis.

The man who was clipped, a tall man in glasses and a blue suit stood up and looked around as Adonis crouched slightly. "Hey buddy! Does your platform cover this?"

Adonis launched himself into the air towards the politician as the man with glasses tensed himself for action.

All three were surprised at glowing blue blur that dove in and slammed into Adonis.

Adonis let out a shocked squawk as he flew backwards, slamming into the street and skidding along until he hit a parked car.

Corona landed on the ground and walked towards him, the bright glow of his aura surrounding him as Adonis rose to his feet. "I don't like politics either, but don't you have better things to do, like get your armour detailed?"

"Funny pal." Adonis sneered as he charged. "I'm knocking you out lightweight!" Corona watched as Adonis reared back for a punch. As he swung Corona floated to his left, tensing his arms. He grabbed the wrist as it sailed past and began to spin on the spot like a tornado Adonis yelling out as they spun. Lifting himself and Adonis into the air he tilted the axis of his spin and once ready he threw the red clad villain skyward. As Adonis was still airborne Corona took four quarters from his belt, levitated them across the street and put the coins into a pop machine. He made his selection of drink with his powers and levitated the can back to him. He popped it open and floated away while talking a long gulp, ignoring the chill of the drink. He lowered the can just as Adonis had slammed into the pavement back first.

The glowing hero took another swig as Adonis struggled to his feet. Once the there the armoured Adonis took a moment to steady himself. "You are so paying for that lightweight!"

Corona shrugged as he finished his drink, Adonis growling as he wiped his mouth with the back of the glove. "Uh huh, sure. Whatever." Adonis charged again, arms extended for a grab. In response Corona lifted his free hand and sent a powerful blast of blue energy into his torso. As Adonis staggered back Corona leapt to the air glowing brightly as he sailed down with a dropkick to Adonis' head. The armoured villain dropped to the pavement, unconscious. Smiling Corona landed and lowered his aura then set the empty can down on the villain's chest. "Mind recycling that buddy?"

The reporters who had once scattered had looked on the whole battle and once they were sure Adonis wasn't getting up charged forth, the candidate ignored. As Corona turned around flashes from cameras went off and his ears were assaulted with questions. Overwhelmed for a moment Corona waved his arms. "Hey, settle down, one at a time please!" As the questions died down he turned to a man with glasses and a blue suit and nodded to him, having him ask the first question.

'OK, why do I keep picturing this guy in a cape?' Corona wondered as the man spoke up.

"Clark Kent for the Daily Planet, is it true you quit the Justice League?"

'Sure put me on the spot with the first question. I remember the first time I was interviewed while I was on the old team. Supes chewed me out for saying I didn't do anything 'important'. Yeah right, a trained monkey could do crowd control and standby, that's all that was on my record. Well, that, two missions and the thing with Hydra.' He thought to himself. "Look Mr. Kent, the Watchtower has the better part of forty or so heroes at any one time on staff. Sooner or later one or more of those guys are going to bump heads with the big seven. I just got tired of bumping heads and thought I could get more done on my own than with the League. Simple as that." Most of it wasn't a lie; he did bump heads with J'onn, and Superman on the 'importance' of crowd control. And already he had fought three villains in less than twenty-four hours.

That was more than he had done in the two missions he was on. The man let out a slight smile as if he liked the answer for some reason. He had though it was weird until a black haired woman raised her hand showing he was right earlier, Lois Lane was among the crowd. He gave a nod to her as well.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Are you in Jump City to join with the Teen Titans."

Corona stopped to think for a moment before answering. "Miss Lane, I just left a team. I'm in no big hurry to sign with another. I have met them briefly and they are a nice group. I will say this however, since we are in the same city fighting the same crime I do think I maybe working with them in the near future, even if never as a part of their team."

Notes were taken as he gestured to another reporter. "Snapper Carr here, Channel 5. What did you drink while fighting Adonis?"

Corona just doubled over in laughter for a moment; the gathered crowded either laughing with him or shaking their heads. "Pepsi-Cola, a favourite of mine. Anyway, I'd love to answer more questions," he lied waving his hands again. "But I need to get going. Bad guys aren't going to go to jail themselves you know." Smiling he saluted the small crowd and leapt up, his powers carrying him off even as the local officers arrived on the scene.

"Come on Smallville." Lois said as she walked away. "Perry's gonna love this one." The man in the blue suit adjusted his glasses before leaving with the black haired woman.


End file.
